Puppies are Cute
by blackstarxkid
Summary: Black star finds a puppy out in the winter months, but is unable to take care of it. What does he do? Dump it off at his friend's house, of course. Blackstar/Kid DeathStar heck if I know what the ship name is. Rated T because I swear hella lot.


Apolloooooo i tried to do the thing

k i am writing this bc i wrote this super shitty one line thing as a joke anonymously to this tumblr user & yea. so anyway this is a black star x kid thing bc why the hell not? ? ? t bc i swear a fuckton and ya hahahaha. ok on with the story for real now. sry if b/s sucks by the by i have never ever written anything about him ever opposed to having rped as kid daily. also i've never fluffed b4 don't laugh me (well if u do, just don't tell me k Apollo)

b*s smiled. kid had hugged him. the end.

that was the shitty fic mention earlier. im hilarious

Brilliant golden eyes were pinned to the front door of Gallows' Manor, waiting impatiently for the loud assassin to arrive. Earlier in the day, Black star had invited himself over to Kid's house without offering an explanation, having just swung past him while shouting that he needed to speak to the reaper at eight p.m.

_Flashback_

_It was early in the morning, around the hours of eight or nine. There had been no school for the day, having been closed due to weather issues—it was like a blizzard outside; snow had left nothing uncovered, and the temperature dropped by another ten degrees with every harsh wind that chilled the people of Death City. Kid was unaffected by this, heat had never bothered him and the coldness was no different. Despite, he wore his black cloak and mask to encourage his weapons to do the same and protect their bodies from the weather. _

_There was a loud yelling noise from a distance, causing the trio slight confusion. It sounded as if somebody was being brutally murdered, howling wordless screams for the entire world to hear, and it was getting louder and louder; whoever was creating the broken sounds was getting closer quickly. _

_"What is that horrid sound?" Kid questioned his weapons, though neither of them supplied an answer. In response, Liz shrugged, and Patty was far too distracted with the snow to even acknowledge if she had heard the question or not. _

_Suddenly, in a flash of blue and black, Black star whirled past them, sprinting as a speed far superior to normal humans. "Hey Kid I need to talk to you see you at your house at eight!" his pronunciation all blurred together, coming outs as a strand of a single word. _

_Not an instant after he had said that, he was gone, leaving the pair of meister and weapons alone. "…What?" Liz sounded the most confused, Patty still not paying a lick of attention to her surroundings. Kid said nothing, lowering his gaze slightly towards the snow-coated ground to silently wonder what that had been about._

_-End Flashback-_

The clock hands, seeming to have moved so slowly just a moment ago, struck eight thirty. Black star was late, and not fashionably. The young shinigami felt a wave of concern go down his spine; something could have easily happened to his friend. It was ferociously snowing outside, and while the assassin was strong, he wasn't undefeatable. Kid was just about to go out looking for him when the doors burst open, and Black star came tumbling into the manor, trailing a large sum of snow onto the floor. He quickly slammed the doors closed before turning back to the reaper, a mischievous look on his face.

"Where were you? You're late." Kid's worry instantly melted away, replaced by annoyance, and he made it known with his sharp tone.

"No time for that now!" Black star exclaimed in response, eagerness filling his eyes as he stared excitably at the reaper. "Look what I found on the street!"

The assassin produced a small puppy from under his black coat, holding him up for Kid to see. The dog was almost completely white, brown markings dotting his ears, paws, and sides. There was a particularly noticeable blotch of brown on his tail, a lighter shade of chocolate than the other parts. He whimpered slightly, obviously wanting to return to the warmth of Black star's jacket. "Isn't he adorable? And I, the great Black star, saved him!"

"And you've brought him to me why…?" Kid wasn't overly fond of animals, especially puppies. They slobbered over everything, made messes, and chewed on possessions that did not belong to them. _'Dogs are disgusting.'_

"Come on, Kid!" Black star pressed, forcefully shoving the whining puppy closer to Kid's face. "Isn't he adorable?"

The reaper began to grimace before reaching a porcelain hand up to push the dog away from him. "_At a distance_, yes."

Black star rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner, finding amusement at Kid's repugnance. "No, he's not. He's great, and you'd better get used to him, 'cause you're taking him in!"

Before Kid could even protest, Black star continued, furthering his explanation. "I can't take care of him because Tsubaki isn't overly fond of dogs, but I'm not just going to let him out into this freezing weather again. He would die really quickly; his previous owners had to have abandoned him or something!"

Kid glanced from the sickly dog to Black star, still unconvinced. The star put on a sloppy grin, far surpassing the puppy in cuteness. With a short sigh, Kid agreed to house the dog. "I… suppose I will allow it to stay here. If he causes the harmony in this house to be shattered, however, I'm tossing it out without telling you beforehand."

Black star laughed loudly, non-too-gently dropping the speckled dog onto the ground. "I knew I could count on you!" he passionately cheered before without warning leapt at Kid. The god nearly stumbled onto the ground, but held his tight stance, Black star wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

"Thanks, Kiddo! Love ya!" As quickly as he had come, he was gone, having bolted out of the manor, the puppy still on the floor. Confusion quickly clouded Kid's thoughts as Black star's words registered; had the assassin meant what he had said, or was it something platonic?

Black star never joked about things such as love, he wouldn't play with emotions. Kid was uncertain, but he knew one thing for sure: Black star had some questions that needed to be answered the next time they met.

the end haha black star sucked oh well. this was my first try at deathstar soo? lolol yea. k bye


End file.
